Mine Z Chronicles: Johnson's Story
by alfreddy555
Summary: This is my first story, Comment and tell me what you guys think. Will be adding more chapters soon. Taken and adapted from the minecraft mod, MineZ. Enjoy. :)
1. Chapter 1

Mine Z Chronicles: Johnson's Story

*BANG!*

A large explosion was heard from the back of the Night Watch's Tower. Along with it, a strange man was blown out of the building, thrown into the nearby ocean of Romero; He fell unconscious and drifted off with the waves, where ever they may bring him.

*The Next Day*

19 June 2030, Weather: Foggy, 06:45

"Errrgghhh…."

Johnson opened his eyes groggily; he was lying on dirt in front of the ocean. He took a look around at his surroundings, he was standing at the shorelines and a small hill was in front of him and as he climbed up the hill, he saw trees everywhere, and he presumes it to be a forest. In the clearing ahead, Johnson saw a road, unsure which way to go, he headed east unsure of what to expect.

As he made his way there, he saw some people walking about slowly; they looked as though they are just pacing around waiting for something. As he approached them slowly, one of them looked his way and he called out:

"Hello? Can you tell me…?"

Johnson cut his sentence short as he realized that something was amiss. His fears were proven true when all the figures starting running towards him and as soon as the first one broke through the fog, he regretted saying anything at all. They had green skin and wore blue shirt and pants while all the while chanting brainz.

"They're Zombies!?"

Johnson exclaimed while dodging the first hit that they were gonna land on him. He saw that they moved faster than he could. And immediately the next zombie sank its teeth into Johnson's Arm.

"Arrgghhh!"

Johnson pushed the zombie away and quickly registered the pain and his surroundings: the path is behind me and there are six to seven of these things. Time to run! Johnson's body immediately registered that thought and ran in the opposite direction of the zombies with the zombies closely following behind him.

*Eari's POV* 07:05, Bell Tower.

Things had been quite easy-going for the night. Killed two bandits who were planning to trick him with food baits. Collected their mediocre loot, and took a short rest. Eari said to himself:

"Fog's getting thicker, it's too quite out there… Something's coming."

And a few seconds later, a scream rang out across the area:

"HELP! ZOMBIES!"


	2. Chapter 2

*Johnson's POV* 07:08, Road to Camp Bell

"Help! Anyone! Save MEE!"

"My legs are failing me, I have to get away from these things soon." Just then, an arrow whizzed past Johnson's face and a split second later, all the zombies ran past him and headed for the tower. Johnson stopped to catch his breath and as he did so, he looked up to see a man in the tower fighting off the zombies, he looked as though he had experience fighting them as he managed to beat all of them without getting so much as a single scratch. As soon as the man defeated the zombies, he looked down from the tower and shouted:

"If you value your life! You would do well for yourself to come up here!"

Wasting no time, Johnson went up to the tower, only to hear the sound of a bow string being pulled back, he looked up just in time to see another arrow fly past his face, this time, it was so close that he could feel the arrow's head slicing off some of his hair and he heard a thud sound come from behind him. He turned around to see a now dead (It was already dead to begin with) zombie lying flat on the ground with an arrow through its head. He looked up at the man.

"Be careful when you come up here. There are still more of those things everywhere."

"This guy's crazy, still, he saved me. I should trust him." Johnson slowly made his way up the tower, always aware that the man is watching him from the top of the steps, when he reached the top, he saw that the man was sporting a rugged look with silver hair covered by his iron helmet, he was wearing a white tee with an "x" tattoo on his neck as well as an iron chest plate which covers most of his body. And iron pants as well as leather boots. Johnson noticed that the man was still holding his iron sword in his hand. "Not very trusting of people is he?" Johnson thought to himself.

*Eari's POV*

"He doesn't look like your average everyday citizen." Eari saw that this man was carrying a backpack with black dishevelled hair, a black long sleeved t-shirt, a tattered and faded jeans with hard boots. Not the most innocent looking survivor I have seen but also, he doesn't look as though he is dangerous. Eari lowered his sword and kept it. He then spoke:

"Are you headed anywhere?"

The survivor looked confused and pondered for a moment, and then replied sheepishly:

"Actually, no, I don't even know how I ended up here anyways…. My name is Johnson by the way. Yours?"

"Eari is my name, if you have nowhere else to go, how about you come travelling with me. I'm heading to the town of Romero; feel free to tag along if you want to."

*Johnson's POV*

"What this man asking, I follow him? But I have a better chance of survival if I go with him. He seems like an experienced fighter." Johnson thought to himself. He looked up and nodded when Eari suddenly pulled out a stone sword and passed it to him, and then he took out an apple and tossed that to him too.

"Eat up; we have a long journey ahead of us."


End file.
